1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to safety equipment, and more particularly to fences.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of railings and similar barriers have been developed to protect spectators from falling from bleachers and stands. With fixed stands, which are usually installed out of doors, it is a common practice to erect permanent guard railings around the ends and top of the stands, and also around stairwells. However, collapsible indoor bleachers present a more difficult problem. Permanent guard rails are not practical along the ends of the bleachers, as such guard rails would interfere with opening and closing the bleachers.
It is possible to adapt various assemblable and disassemblable structures such as scaffolds and the like for use as bleacher guard rails. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,140,414; 4,142,809; and 4,537,540 show various types of frames that are assemblable by means of headed connection members and cooperating slots. Other scaffold related connectors may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,435,171; 2,588,905; 4,165,944; and 4,718,787. U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,366 shows a bed frame that includes locking pins and hooks for removably assembling side rails to the headboard and footboard.
Despite the wide variety of prior rail-like structural members and connections, for various reasons none is entirely suitable for use as a bleacher guard. One important reason is that the prior structures do not include grill-like components specifically intended to prevent persons from passing through them.
Thus, a need exists for practical bleacher guards.